Ball Pit Adventures
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Gabriel takes Sam to a playhouse. Gabriel/Sam meme!Drabble


Pairing: Gabriel/Sam,  
>Word Count: 667<br>Spoilers: None!  
>Warnings: None!<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: <em><em>Gabriel takes Sam to a playhouse<em>__.  
><em>Notes: Written for **ziarenete13x** at the **spnfluffmeme** for the following prompt: Gabe/Sam: Ball pit.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Gabriel? What are we doing here?" Sam asked, looking around himself with thinly veiled fear.<p>

There were children _everywhere_. Small, snot nosed gremlins with apple juice sticky hands and food smeared mouths. Good God it was a nightmare.

"The Ball Pit, Sammy." is all Gabriel said and Sam had a feeling he hadn't imagined the capitol letters in there.

With that, his angelic boyfriend abandoned him to the sea of mini-monsters and darted at a near run for the huge, penned in structure filled with tons of small plastic balls, a rainbow of colors.

Sam knew what a ball pen was but he just didn't see the appeal. Then again, he wasn't five years old so who was he to judge what the kids found fun.

Grimacing, Sam began to pick his way through the crowds of children. He dodged gum, suckers, candy wrappers, half-eaten globs of food(or at least what he hoped was food) and tiny M&M missiles before finally reaching the edge of the pit.

He stood nervously at the edge, glancing behind himself to ensure no kids were trying to sneak up on him. It was so loud in here he would probably never notice one if it did. He looked down across the colored ball collection and shook his head.

Exasperated, he called out, "Gabriel!"

Around about the center of the pit, a familiar head popped free and Gabriel lifted a hand into the air, grinning madly. "Sammy! Hop in!"

_Yeah, like that's going to happen._Sam thought to himself, looking warily at the pit. Who knew what lurked in there?

"Come on, Sam! I promise you there is nothing spooky that's going to drag you away."

"Can never be too sure." Sam muttered, "Seriously, Gabriel. Why are we here?"

"To have a little fun! Why else?" Gabriel slapped a few of the balls around him and they went shooting off in different directions, distracting Sam as he tried to keep track of all of them. In that instant, Gabriel disappeared only to pop out of the mass of balls in front of Sam.

Sam had maybe half a second to think about making a noise of surprise but by then it was too late because Gabriel had grabbed his ankle and yanked. Sam fell without even getting a chance to properly flail and then he was in.

Sam floundered, getting to his feet quickly but it felt too freaking _weird_ to be so soundly surrounded by small plastic balls. He was so far out of his dept it wasn't even funny.

Gabriel popped up nearby, laughing for all he was worth. "You should have seen your face!" he crowed.

Sam felt himself starting to color and quickly put on his strongest bitch face. "Gabriel."

The angel completely ignored his growl and chortled happily. He looked extremely satisfied with himself.

There was no way Sam could let that keep. Looking around, he got a very nice idea. He picked up a red, plastic ball, weighted it curiously in his palm and looked at Gabriel.

*Smack*

Gabriel's laughter cut off with a sputter and the pit was filled with Sam's most carefree laugh. The kind he hasn't let out since his whole world went to shit.

Gabriel pressed a hand to his face and stared at Sam with utter bewilderment. "Did you...did you just hit me in the face with a ball?"

Sam nodded through his giggles, barely breathing. Gabriel was stunned. That smile, it did it to him every time. He'd barely felt the ball but the shock had thrown him for a loop and now, faced with Sam's megawatt smile...well, he was thoroughly defeated. Sam didn't know that though so Gabriel grinned and pounced.

He launched himself at Sam and they fell back into the balls, laughing and mock fighting loud enough to draw cheering children all around the pit.

By the time they left the playhouse, Sam and Gabriel had been asked, very politely, by the owner to _never_ come back.


End file.
